


On The Battlefields of Shanxi

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, First Contact War, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet Lieutenant Peggy Carter during their time serving in the Second Fleet as volunteers to liberate Shanxi from the turians. Sparks fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



> A fic for my dear, dear friend whose idea it was that I write something set during the first contact war. The first idea didn't really work, so I decided to write this for her instead. <3
> 
> Also: I've never actually played ME so everything I know comes from her and the internet. Oops.

"The turians have taken Shanxi," Steve says, flopping down beside his boyfriend. Bucky raises his eyebrows and gives him a look. 

"And you know this how?"

"It's all over the news, Buck. General Williams surrendered and now the turians are occupying the colony. I wish I could get out there and fight."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you can't," Bucky says seriously, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "You do have kind of a tendency to get yourself in stupid situations."

"But it's never my fault!" Steve protests. 

"Uh huh. If you say so."

Steve doesn't deign to reply, instead looking out the window over the city. Illyria is beautiful as the sun sets, and Steve has never been quite so contented. 

***

"Steve!" Steve looks up as Bucky runs towards him, waving. "Steve, you want believe it! They're looking for volunteers for a second fleet! They're going to liberate Shanxi!"

Steve's heart drops into his feet. "You're going to sign up, aren't you?" he asks quietly. 

"I...I have to, Steve. They need people..."

"So you're just going to leave me behind? They'll never even consider me."

"I'm not leaving you behind. I'll be gone a little while, sure, but I'll be back. You'll barely know I'm gone."

"Don't be stupid. You're going to fight. What if you don't come back? If I was going in there with you..."

"Steve." Bucky grasps Steve's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "I'm coming back. You think I would leave you by yourself?"

Steve gives Bucky a small smile, but internally he's being torn apart. 

The first time he gets rejected from consideration as a volunteer for the second fleet, he can't help the tears of disappointment that well up. He scrubs at his eyes, setting his mouth in a determined line. Well, if at first you don't succeed...

The fourth time he gets rejected, the guy behind the desk gives him a measured look. 

"Why are you so determined to sign up?" he asks, and Steve shrugs. 

"It's the right thing to do."

"Hmm," is all the man says, and Steve understands he's been dismissed. 

The fifth time he gets rejected, he's starting to lose all hope, but as he leaves he's waylaid by an older gentleman with white hair and a greying beard. 

"Steve Rogers?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr Erskine. We have a program you might be interested in, if you're so determined to sign up and fight. It would make you stronger. Faster. Bigger. And you'd be able to fight."

"I-" Steve stares at the guy, shocked. "Why me?"

Dr Erskine smiles. "Because I think you're exactly the kind of man we've been looking for. Brave, and always determined to do the right thing. And a genuinely good man."

Steve squirms uncomfortably. "I'm not sure I'm really all that," he says. 

"Yet you repeatedly tried to sign up for a war which, because of your size and health conditions, would probably see you dead within a day, and all because it was 'the right thing to do'?"

"People have been laying down their lives for this war," Steve responds mutinously. "What right do I have but to try and honour their sacrifice?"

"And you still think you are not the right person?" Dr Erskine says gently. "But no matter. I need you to think very carefully about whether or not you really want to go through with this, Mr Rogers, because it is experimental and has never been tested on a human before."

"Will I be able to fight?"

Dr Erskine nods. 

"Then I'll do it."

The doctor's lips twitch up into a smile. "I thought you might say that. We'll do the procedure in a week, but you must remember - you cannot tell anyone about this. This is a matter of global security. Not your family, not your partner, no one."

"My partner is my only family, are you telling me I can't tell him that I'm going to have a life changing procedure?" Steve asks disbelievingly. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Rogers, but no."

"I hate lying."

"So don't lie, just don't tell him anything."

"Lie by omission, you mean."

"No. Protect him from the truth." The doctor looks at his watch, before handing Steve a business card. "I have to go, but come to this address a week from today at ten am. No alcohol the night before, and please don't eat on the day."

Steve nods, and watches the doctor stride off. 

When he gets home, he finds Bucky in the living room, twisting his hands together nervously. 

"Bucky? What's wrong?"

Bucky tries to smile but doesn't quite manage. "Steve, I. I'm leaving in the morning for Shanxi."

"What?" Steve is aware that he's yelling and tries to calm down. "Bucky, the fleet isn't leaving for another two weeks, it's not ready yet!"

"I know, but Admiral Drescher wants to send a ship ahead to do recon and I've been chosen for the mission. It's a great honour, Steve."

"Bucky, surely you realise that this is a suicide mission? You could be captured, or worse..."

Bucky strides up to him and pulls him in for a kiss. Steve kisses back desperately for a few moments, before Bucky pulls back. 

"It's all going to be okay, Steve. We'll be careful not to get spotted, and we'll be making regular contact with the admiral. It'll be fine. I promise."

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Steve asks, almost choking on the words. 

"I have to be at the ship by nine."

Steve nods. "Them take me to bed. Give me something to remember..." He cuts himself off and Bucky looks at him, his expression pained, before taking his hand and leading him through to their bedroom. 

They kiss softly as they slowly strip each other, and when they're both fully naked Bucky wraps Steve up in his arms, deepening the kiss. Steve moans as Bucky's tongue slides past his lips, his hard cock throbbing against Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky picks Steve up like he weighs nothing, and Steve wraps his legs around Bucky's waist as he's carried over to the bed. Bucky puts him down gently and Steve lays back, pulling Bucky down with him. 

"Buck, want you to fuck me, want to feel you," Steve murmurs against Bucky's lips, and Bucky nods, fetching the lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet. He coats his fingers in the lube then starts to slowly finger Steve open as they kiss. Bucky takes his time, but for once Steve doesn't mind - he wants this to last, wants to remember every second in case...but he won't think about that, not right now. Instead he shifts his hips, gently fucking himself onto Bucky's fingers. 

Bucky smiles into the kiss, then presses his fingers up, and Steve's hips nearly come off the bed as Bucky relentlessly massages his prostate. 

"Bucky, Bucky wait, I can't, I'm going to come," he gasps. 

"So come. Then I'll fuck you until you're hard again," Bucky smiles, and Steve's eyes widen. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to get it up again that quickly, Bucky, oh my god fuck Bucky please please please," he babbles as Bucky continues to stimulate that spot inside him, and it's not quite enough, he's not quite there...

Then Bucky uses his free hand to stroke Steve's cock and Steve falls over the edge, Bucky's name on his lips. 

Bucky kisses him as he comes down from his orgasm, then pulls his fingers out gently, sitting up so he can roll on the condom and smear lube all over his cock. He pulls at Steve's shoulder until he moves onto his side, then Bucky lays down behind him, his chest pressed against Steve's back. Then Steve shifts so Bucky can push inside him and it feels so good Steve could cry. 

Bucky fucks him slowly, angling himself so that his cock brushes Steve's prostate on every thrust, and Steve can feel himself getting hard again. He starts to stroke himself, and Bucky kisses his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Steve, that's it, baby, touch yourself for me, love seeing you hard for me when my cock is inside you...."

"Tell me you love me," Steve whispers. 

"Fuck, love you, Steve, love you so much," Bucky replies, his voice cracking. 

"Love you too, Buck, so much, fuck, don't stop," Steve gasps as Bucky starts to speed up his thrusts, his grip on Steve's hip tightening. Steve loses himself in the pleasure of it; of Bucky inside him, of his hand on his cock. Then Bucky bites gently on his shoulder and Steve's orgasm hits him as he comes all over his fist. 

Bucky kisses over the bite, his movements becoming jerky until he stills and groans, the hand on Steve's hip flexing. He pulls out gently and throws the condom into the basket beside the bed, before pulling Steve into his arms and kissing him. 

"I love you," Bucky says solemnly. "And I'm coming back, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," Steve says through a smile that he knows doesn't reach his eyes. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and kisses Steve again. At length, Steve pulls away, laying his head on Bucky's chest. They fall asleep like that, contented, but when the morning comes Steve feels like his heart might break as they say their goodbyes. 

Bucky kisses him deeply, then pulls away, mouthing, "Love you," before he turns and walks away towards the ship. Steve goes home to his empty apartment with a new determination to go through with the doctor's procedure. He needs to go after Bucky, and if this is the only way he can do it then so be it. 

***

The day of the procedure dawns bright and clear, and Steve feels more determined than nervous about the whole thing. He showers quickly then gets dressed, before making his way to the address on the card the doctor had given him. 

The building looks pretty unassuming from the outside, and as he goes through the reception just looks like an office block. 

He walks smartly up to the receptionist and smiles nervously. "Uh, hey. My name is Steve Rogers - I'm here to see Dr Erskine?"

The receptionist nods seriously. "One moment please," he says, and picks up a communicator. "Mr Steve Rogers to see Dr Erskine," he says, and a few moments later there's the sound of an elevator. 

Steve turns around just in time to see Dr Erskine step out the elevator and walk towards him. 

"My dear Mr Rogers! No second thoughts?"

"None," Steve replies. 

"Good. Well, if you'll just follow me we can get started."

Steve follows the doctor back into the elevator, but instead of going up, the doctor says, "Sub level four," and they begin to move downwards. 

When the elevator stops and Steve steps off it, his eyes widen. They're in a giant laboratory, people in white coats walking around everywhere, and in the middle of the room is a large metal chamber, big enough for one person. 

The doctor leads him over to the chamber, and motions for Steve to sit down on the chair nearby. 

"Could you strip to the waist and empty your pockets, please?" the doctor asks, and Steve does so, feeling a little self conscious about showing off his small size to so many people. A couple of the people in white coats come over and one of them smiles at him as she starts to stick small monitors to his chest. The other one wraps a band around his upper arm and lightly slaps the crook of his elbow. 

"Slight pinch," he says kindly, before pushing in the IV catheter. Steve winces, but it's over quickly. 

They help him up and over to the chamber, and he steps into it. They strap him in, then hook up the catheter in his arm to a drip. 

Dr Erskine pats him on the arm. "You're going to be fine," he says reassuringly, and Steve nods as they close the chamber. 

He has a few moments to be glad he's not claustrophobic before the pain hits him, so suddenly he's too surprised to even scream. His entire body is in more pain than he's ever felt in his life, like every one of his bones is breaking and remoulding itself, like all his muscles are stretching to breaking point, like he's about to burst out of his too-small skin. 

He loses track of time in the agony, and then suddenly it's over and they're opening the chamber. Steve opens his eyes, unsure of when he'd closed them, and everything looks...different. When Dr Erskine comes up to him and starts saying his name, Steve realises that instead of the doctor looking down at him, he's looking up to him - Steve is the one looking down. He glances down at his own body and it's pure muscle, larger than he's ever been in his life. 

"Steve? Come on, Steve. How do you feel?"

"Good," Steve says, and his voice feels far away. "I feel good."

***

They take him to some sort of recovery room where they do dozens of tests on him, but Steve doesn't need any recovery time. He feels great. Better than that, even. He feels like he could run a marathon, or bench press a small spacecraft. 

They take him to another room with exercise equipment in it. 

"To test your strength and fitness," the doctor explains, and Steve nods. When they realise that there aren't enough weights on their machines to accurately measure his strength, there's some consternation, but the doctor just beams at him. 

"So when does the fleet ship out?"

"In two days," the doctor replies. "You've been assigned to the flagship, under Admiral Drescher himself. He wants to see what you can do."

Steve nods. "Can I go home now?"

The doctor smiles. "You'd better go and buy some new clothes. Your old ones aren't going to fit you now."

"Oh." Steve hadn't thought about that. The doctor hands him a tshirt which is considerably bigger than the one he'd worn in, but it fits him perfectly. 

He picks up the stuff from his pockets - keys, wallet - and the doctor takes him back up in the elevator. When they reach the lobby, there's a man in a military uniform there, and he looks at Steve curiously. 

"Dr Erskine," he says, his voice quiet but full of authority. 

"Admiral Drescher!" The doctor is clearly surprised. "We weren't expecting you to come down yourself, sir."

"I just thought I'd pop by and see how you were getting on. And this is?"

"This is Steve Rogers, our test subject."

The admiral looks surprised. "I thought you said the test subject was small?"

"He was," the doctor smiles, and the admiral's eyes light up. 

"It was a success?"

"As you see."

The admiral looks excited. "In that case, Mr Rogers, will you take a drive with me? I would like to ask you some questions."

"Of course, Admiral," Steve replies, and the admiral claps him on the back. 

"Excellent. I will let you go back to your research, doctor. If these are the results we are to expect we will need to find more subjects!"

The doctor smiles wanly, and Steve finds himself being led from the building by the admiral to a black vehicle. Steve climbs into the back beside the admiral, and they drive off. As they reach the junction about a block from the lab, they hear an enormous explosion which shakes the vehicle, and looking back they see that where the lab had been there is now...nothing. 

The admiral takes his communicator out his pocket to call for help, as Steve stares hopelessly at the destruction. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Rogers, but we're going to have to pick this up some other day," the admiral says, and Steve nods, wide eyed. "Please report to the ship at eight in the morning in two days time."

Steve gets out the vehicle and walks up onto the pavement as the vehicle turns swiftly and goes back to where the lab had been. The police and what looks like the military are already arriving, and Steve bites his lip as he thinks of all those lives lost, before turning around and heading home. 

On his way he buys some new clothes. It amazes him, how much bigger he is now, and can barely believe that he can look down on people now.

When he reaches home he packs his new things ready to take with him. He's torn between being excited about what has happened to him and angry at whoever blew up the lab. He'd been so lucky - ten minutes earlier and he would have been in there. 

He switches on the news and it's all about the explosion. 

"No one has yet claimed responsibility," the announcer says, "so our knowledge is limited. However, we believe that it was some kind of military facility as the military were on scene soon after the explosion took place..."

Steve presses the off switch and sighs. He glances over to one of the pictures of him with Bucky and smiles. 

"I'm gonna see you soon, Buck," he murmurs, then goes into the kitchen to fix himself a snack because fuck is he hungry. 

***

The next two days pass quickly - Steve spends them testing out his new body on Bucky's gym equipment - and soon he finds himself being taken up to the second fleet's flagship. 

When he gets on board, he's shown to his bunk to drop off his bag, and is then taken to the bridge. Admiral Drescher spots him and gets up to shake his hand. "Mr Rogers, good to see you. May I present my XO, Lieutenant Peggy Carter?"

Steve looks over at the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, who holds out her hand to him. 

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Rogers," she says, smiling. "The admiral has told me all about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lieutenant Carter," Steve says sincerely, shaking her hand, and she flushes slightly, her smile tightening. 

"We'll be there in about three and a half hours," the admiral tells Steve. "Your uniform will be in your quarters. Dismissed."

Steve nods and leaves, going back to his quarters and shutting the door behind him. He gets changed into gym clothes, and is just about to leave to explore when there's a knock on his door. He opens it to reveal Lieutenant Carter, who smiles. 

"The admiral thought you might like to be shown around the ship," she says, and Steve raises his eyebrows. 

"So everyone gets a private tour by the ship's XO, huh?"

"You must understand that because of your...abilities, you're special," she responds, and Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Special. Right. So hey, when we get there will we be rendezvousing with the ship that was sent out on recon?"

"How did you know about that?" she asks curiously. "Anyway, it doesn't matter - we lost contact with that ship three days ago. They're all missing, presumed captured."

Steve stops mid stride, his heart in his throat. 

"Missing?"

"You know someone on there?" 

"My...my partner is on that ship," Steve says hoarsely, and a few different emotions flicker across the lieutenant's face before settling on concern. 

"Oh my god, Steve, I'm so sorry. The turians don't really negotiate for captured soldiers unless we have some of theirs, so you'd better hope we capture some turians quickly."

Steve laughs hollowly. "You honestly think I'm not going to go after him? Bucky is my life. I'm going to go find him."

"You can't disobey orders!" Lieutenant Carter gasps in shock, but Steve just shakes his head. 

"Try and stop me," he says fiercely, but she just sighs. 

"It won't be me you'll have to contend with," she warns him, but Steve is past caring. 

"Where's the gym? I need space to think," he asks, and the lieutenant doesn't speak, just leads him to it. There are a lot of people there working out, but Steve ignores them all, going straight to a treadmill and starting to run. He keeps the pace fairly slow and even as people come and people go, often shooting curious looks his way as he keeps going. Finally, after about two hours, he stops, switching off the machine and heading to the shower. 

Once showered, he heads back to his quarters and changes into his uniform, before heading to the shuttle bay where they're all supposed to receive their orders. He's one of the first there, but there are a few other guys and they get talking. One of them is actually a comms guy, and he tells Steve that he was in charge of receiving messages from and sending messages to the recon ship that Bucky was on. 

He asks as many questions as he can without raising suspicions, and eventually he feels them come through the other end of the relay. He jumps aboard his craft and the pilot takes off. Steve's plan is forming as they leave the hanger and head down towards the planet's surface, and he waits until they've landed before breaking ranks and heading alone towards the building that he's been told is the main turian compound. 

He can hear shots being fired in the distance but keeps going, sneaking in to the compound past the guards. 

The next two turians he encounters he takes down, and though he leaves them unconscious he doesn't kill them. He has no taste for killing, not even turians, although if they've hurt Bucky...

He makes his way through endless corridors, occasionally stopping to knock the turians in his path unconscious, before he finally reaches what appears to be the prison. He sneaks through the door, surprising the guard from behind and knocking him out, then turns towards the cells. There are about twenty humans, all looking at him in awe, when suddenly he hears a familiar voice. 

"St-Steve?"

"Bucky?" he gasps, rushing forward to one of the cells. There Bucky stands, looking mostly none the worse for wear, if a little thin. 

"Steve, I...what the fuck? I thought you were smaller?"

"I was," Steve grins, "and I'll tell you all about it later, but right now we've got to go."

He heads over to the keypad and fries it with his gun, and the cells creak open. The people flood out, and stand looking expectantly at Steve. 

"Follow me and grab what weapons you can along the way," he tells them, and they all nod. Bucky jogs up to walk beside Steve as he peeks out the door before leading them all out. 

"So, uh, what happened to you?" Bucky whispers as they make their way through the corridors. 

"Experimental serum," Steve murmurs back, pausing to take down two turians. Bucky and a woman grab the guns, and they continue on. 

"Did it hurt?"

"Yup."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far," Steve snarks, as two turians round the corner. Steve wastes no time in taking down one while Bucky shoots the other. 

Steve leads the others outside, and together they make a run for it towards the craft, where the others load up on guns. They then follow Steve towards where he had been ordered to be, only to find themselves in the middle of a firefight. 

There's a large metal disc on the ground and Steve grabs it, using it as a shield until he's close enough to the turians to engage them in hand to hand. He makes short work of several of them in a few moments, but the turians choose that moment to start to retreat, leaving their unconscious comrades and making for the compound. 

They return to the shuttlecraft with the unconscious turians as their prisoners - it's a tight squeeze with all the extra bodies, but they manage to fit. Bucky won't stop staring at Steve, and Steve grins at him. Bucky's safe, and that's all that's important. 

When they arrive back on the flagship, however, Steve is summoned to the admiral's office, and he's no sooner in the door than the admiral starts yelling. 

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck that was all about, Rogers? You were supposed to be backing up my people!"

"I figured the extra resources of the rescued prisoners might help," Steve retorts. 

"Don't get smart with me. I hear your partner was among the prisoners?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's not a fucking excuse to disobey orders, Rogers. You're a hell of an asset, but you won't be much of one of you keep going rogue."

"I won't, sir. It won't happen again," Steve says, hoping that is true. It probably is. Bucky's safe. 

The admiral narrows his eyes, before giving him a look. "Dismissed, Rogers. Oh and Rogers?" he adds, as Steve turns to go. Steve turns back, his expression questioning. "Well done," the admiral says, smiling slightly. 

Steve nods and leaves quickly, going back to his quarters where he finds Bucky pacing the floor. As soon as the door is shut behind him, Bucky is on him, kissing him frantically. 

"Fuck, Steve, thought that was it, thought I'd never see you again," he gasps. "Then here you are and you're...fuck, Steve, you're huge," he finishes with a laugh. 

"I can bench press you without any problems," Steve says a little smugly, and Bucky stares at him, mouth open. 

"Okay, I need you to fuck me _immediately_ ," Bucky moans, and Steve laughs. Fuck, he's missed his boyfriend. 

They strip off quickly, stopping occasionally to kiss, like it's impossible for them to be apart more than a few moments. 

When they're both naked, Bucky kisses him again, running his hands up and down the muscles in Steve's back. 

"Tell me you've got stuff?"

"In the bag," Steve replies, and Bucky scrabbles around in Steve's bag until he emerges triumphant with a condom and the tube of lube. He hands the lube to Steve, who kisses him gently before whirling him round to face the wall. Bucky leans his folded arms against the wall and sticks his ass out, and Steve groans low in his throat. 

He squeezes some lube out onto his fingers and then spreads it around, coating his fingers properly before reaching down, pressing his fingers between Bucky's asscheeks and stroking over his hole. 

"Fuck, stop teasing," Bucky bites out, and Steve responds by kissing Bucky's shoulder and pressing in two fingers. Bucky gasps, and Steve bites gently at his earlobe. 

"Too much?" he asks, and Bucky shakes his head. 

"No, 's perfect, keep going, fuck, Steve."

Steve smiles wide and starts to stretch Bucky slowly, taking his time. Bucky, though, is moving his hips impatiently, clearly trying to get Steve to go faster. 

"Patience, Buck," Steve laughs, and Bucky whines. 

"Don't want to be patient, want you to fuck me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Bucky."

"You won't, it's fine, it's fine, just hurry up!"

Steve shrugs and adds a third finger, pausing when Bucky hisses. "Told you," he murmurs, and Bucky drops his head onto his folded arms. 

"And I told you, it's fine," Bucky replies, his voice slightly muffled. "Keep going, just keep going, oh _fuck_ ," he yelps as Steve crooks his fingers and begins to rub at his prostate. 

Steve stretches him for a few more minutes, then pulls his fingers out. Bucky hands him the condom, and Steve rolls it on before slicking his cock in lube. He looks at Bucky consideringly for a moment, then grins. 

"Buck, turn around. I've got an idea."

Bucky does as he's told, looking at Steve curiously. "What?"

Steve's lips twitch as he grabs hold of Bucky's ass and lifts him up like he weighs nothing at all. Bucky's eyes go wide but his legs wrap around Steve's waist almost reflexively. Steve readjusts so he's holding Bucky up with one hand, and uses the other to guide his cock as he slowly lowers Bucky down onto it. Bucky's head drops back against the wall with a thunk and he bites his lip as Steve slowly fills him. 

When Steve is fully inside he stops, letting Bucky adjust. "Fuck, Steve," Bucky laughs, "you're just bigger every damn where, aren't you?" Steve grins, and Bucky gasps. "Okay, you can...you can move."

Steve does as he's told, holding Bucky steady as he thrusts into him. With his free hand he grabs both of Bucky's and holds them against the wall above Bucky's head, pinning him in place. 

"Oh fuck, Steve, that is so hot, you're amazing, can't believe how big and strong you are, oh my god," Bucky babbles as Steve fucks him hard. Steve's response is to lean in and kiss him, trapping Bucky's cock between their bodies as Steve moves. 

At length, Bucky tears his mouth away from Steve's, moaning, "Oh god, Steve, please let me touch my cock, please, I need to come, please!"

"I don't think so," Steve replies, a wicked glint in his eyes. "I think you're going to come just like this."

"Oh come on, Steve, I don't know if I can, I need to touch myself, or you can do it but please touch my cock!"

Instead, Steve fucks him harder, shifting his hips slightly until he feels Bucky's cock jump between them and he knows he's found the right spot. He keeps at that angle, setting a brutal pace, and as he leans in to kiss Bucky, Bucky groans Steve's name as his cock spurts and he comes all over them both. Steve lets go of Bucky's hands and grabs his ass with both hands, then thrusts a few more times, feeling his orgasm building. 

"Fuck, Bucky, I'm going to come," he gasps. 

Bucky, looking and sounding completely fucked out, replies hoarsely, "Yes, come on, Steve, do it, want you to come for me," and then Steve is coming hard, panting into Bucky's mouth. 

Steve leans his forehead against Bucky's as his heart rate returns to normal, then pulls back, exchanging a smile with his boyfriend. 

He lifts Bucky off his softening cock before setting him back down on the floor, then throws the condom in the trash. Bucky grabs his hand and leads him over to the bunk, and Steve climbs on, laying on his side as Bucky lays in front of him. 

"I'm really not used to being the little spoon," Bucky laughs suddenly, and Steve kisses his shoulder. 

"Too weird?" he asks worriedly. 

"Nah. It'll take some getting used to, but I like it."

Steve smiles. "Anyway. Sleep. We're getting sent back down to the planet again tomorrow to take it back once and for all."

Bucky nods, and soon falls asleep. Steve lays awake a little longer, listening to his breathing, before he too falls into a deep slumber. 

***

The following morning, as they're getting ready to leave, someone taps Steve on the shoulder. He looks round, and a guy with dark hair and a moustache smiles at him. 

"Mr Rogers? I'm Howard Stark."

"The inventor?" 

"Yeah, except I'm on board as a science officer. I heard that you prefer to use your fists than a gun against the turians?"

"Yeah, not really a fan of killing anyone," Steve replies. 

"So you need to get close enough, which is why I made you _this_." He lifts up a round metal shield, and Steve looks at it curiously. 

"What's it made from?"

"Palladium. The way I've processed it is my own invention - makes it even tougher, almost impossible to damage, even under heavy fire."

"Thank you, Howard," Steve says gratefully and takes the shield. 

"How come you get the fun toys?" Bucky asks as they head on to the shuttlecraft. 

"Oh, cause I'm special," Steve grins. 

"Yeah, you are," Bucky says, quietly enough that Steve's not sure he was supposed to hear. 

When they land, the turians are ready, shooting at them as the shuttle doors open. Steve goes first, shield up, with Bucky close behind him, shooting everything that moves. 

Steve runs up to the turian line and gets to work, fighting them hand to hand, using his shield as a weapon as the firefight rages about him. 

The fight seems to last for hours, with reinforcements constantly arriving for both sides, but finally the turians have had enough and retreat. Steve and the others follow them and watch as the remaining turians jump into their own shuttles and leave the planet. 

A cheer goes up among the humans, and Bucky claps Steve on the shoulder. It feels like victory. 

As they travel back to the shuttles, none of them can stop talking about the battle. 

"Let's face it," one of the troops laughs, "it could have gone a whole different way if it wasn't for Captain Elysium here, kicking their asses."

The others all seem to be in agreement, and Steve blushes. "Oh, come on," he protests, but the troops just crowd around him and lift him up onto their shoulders, carrying him to the shuttles. 

When they arrive back on board, the admiral is waiting with Lieutenant Carter. She looks absolutely beautiful, and Steve's breath catches. Bucky looks at him curiously, and Steve manages to smile at him, mentally berating himself for looking at the lieutenant when he's already with Bucky. 

"The turians have now all left the planet!" the admiral tells them, and everyone cheers. "Thanks to you all and your bravery, the colony is ours again! Now what's say we all go home?"

Steve grins, and drags Bucky to their quarters for a well deserved private celebration. 

As they lay in bed later, Steve's head resting on Bucky's chest, Bucky runs his fingers lazily through Steve's hair. 

"So. Lieutenant Carter is pretty," he says, and Steve freezes briefly before making a noncommittal noise. 

"I guess."

"Uh huh. Steve, we've known each other since we were five. I can read you like a book. You like her."

"Buck, come on, you're imagining things."

"If you say so," Bucky smiles, and Steve tries to relax again. 

***

Readjusting to life in Illyria is easy enough, although Steve finds it difficult to get used to his bigger size when he's not using it to fight. He joins a boxing club and learns to pull his punches, otherwise the fights tend to be over pretty quickly. 

He and Bucky are relaxing at home one evening about two weeks after their return, when there's a knock on the door. Steve gets up and goes to answer it, his eyes widening when he sees who it is. 

"Lieutenant Carter! Come in," Steve says, and the lieutenant nods, walking past Steve into the apartment. He leads her through to the living room, and Bucky stands up when he sees who it is. 

"Lieutenant! To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asks, and Lieutenant Carter looks grim. 

"Our intelligence suggests that the turians are preparing an all-out war against the humans," she says. "If that's the case, we need to be ready, and we need you on board." 

Steve and Bucky both nod. "Okay," Bucky replies. "If you need us, then we're on board."

"Thank you," the lieutenant says, turning to leave. Bucky glances at Steve, then smiles. 

"Stay for a nightcap, lieutenant?"

She turns back and her eyes narrow, as Steve shoots Bucky a _what the hell?_ look. But then Lieutenant Carter is nodding, and sitting down on the sofa, and Bucky is heading over to the drinks cabinet. 

"What's your poison?" Bucky asks, and she smiles. 

"Vodka tonic, please, Private Barnes."

"Please, call me Bucky," Bucky says easily as he fixes their drinks. He takes the lieutenant's over to her, and she accepts it with a smile. 

"Thank you, Bucky."

Bucky hands Steve his drink, then sits next to the lieutenant on the sofa. 

"So, Lieutenant, tell us a bit about yourself." And oh, how Steve wishes he could be as smooth as Bucky is, but he's never had much practice talking to women, mostly because he's been in love with Bucky forever. But Bucky has that kind of easy charm that women - and men - respond to. 

As the lieutenant speaks haltingly about her history, Steve sits back and watches the way she talks, the sheen of her stockings below her skirt, the perfect line of her lipsticked lips. 

"So you always wanted to be in the military, Lieutenant?" Bucky is asking, and Steve tries to focus on the conversation. 

She laughs, then. "Really, since we're off duty, you should probably call me Peggy." She shoots a glance at Steve, including him in the invitation, and Steve nods. 

Peggy finishes her drink, and Bucky holds out his hand. "Another?" he asks. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

"Definitely not," Bucky smiles. 

"Then yes, please. But first, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the right," Bucky tells her. 

As soon as she leaves the room, Steve moves onto the sofa next to Bucky, hissing, "Buck, what are you doing?"

Bucky gives him a measured look. "Okay, so you want her. I want her. And I'm pretty sure she wants both of us." Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Bucky holds up a hand and he falls silent. "I'm just testing the waters here. If she says no, she says no, but it's worth a try, right?"

"Am I...not enough for you any more?" Steve asks, and Bucky immediately pulls him into a hug. 

"God, Steve, I never want you to think that ever, okay? I just thought that maybe the three of us could be something, even if just for one night, but if you don't want that then she can leave after this drink."

Steve thinks about it for a moment, and the thought of the three of them together makes his cock twitch. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"Okay," he says, exhaling sharply. "Let's do it."

Bucky smiles delightedly, leaning in to kiss Steve. As they kiss, the door opens, and Peggy walks back into the room, gasping at the sight. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she says, and makes as though to leave, but Bucky and Steve break apart and stand up as Bucky holds out his hand to her. 

"Don't," he says softly. "Stay."

She glances at Steve, who nods, then walks towards them. 

"And just what exactly do you want?" Peggy asks, her tone defiantly nervous. 

Steve looks at Bucky, and Bucky gives him a wide smile and a look that clearly says _what are you waiting for?_ , so Steve takes Peggy's hand and pulls her in close to him. Peggy's eyes widen as she looks up at him, and Steve gives her a small smile. 

"I'd like to kiss you, Peggy, if you'll let me?" he says, and Peggy smiles, tilting her head up to meet his mouth with her own. Steve kisses her deeply as she clings to him, before pulling back. "I think Bucky would like to kiss you too," he tells her, and Peggy turns around to face Bucky, who cradles her face in his hand before leaning in to kiss her. 

Steve watches them kiss, an ache forming in his chest, and when they break apart he presses his body against Peggy's back, leaning down to kiss her neck, and her head falls back against his shoulder. 

She smells so good that Steve groans softly against her skin, pushing his hardening cock against her ass, and she gasps, pressing back against him. 

"You have to tell us how far you want his to go, Peggy," Bucky tells her breathlessly, his pupils blown wide, and Steve can tell that Bucky's as turned on as he is. 

"Oh my god, I want...I want everything," she moans, and Bucky grins. 

"'Everything' is a tall order for tonight, but I think if you stick around then everything might be a possibility."

She looks at him curiously. "You want me to stick around?"

Steve and Bucky exchange smiles. "We want you around for as long as you'll have us," Steve murmurs in her ear. "We really like you, Peggy."

"We really do," Bucky agrees, and leans in to kiss her again as Steve nips at her earlobe, his hand sneaking around to caress her stomach through her blouse. 

"I think we should probably take this through to the bedroom, Steve, don't you?" Bucky asks, and Steve nods, pulling away. He takes Peggy's left hand, and Bucky takes the right, and together they lead her through to their bedroom. 

Steve closes the door behind them, as Bucky pushes Peggy's jacket off her shoulders. It pools on the ground behind her and Steve gives Bucky a look, before picking it up and throwing it over the back of the chair. 

"Neat freak," Bucky laughs, and Steve gives him a mock glare. 

"Just didn't want the lady's clothes to get ruined," he says primly, then steps forward so he can start work on Peggy's blouse buttons. When they're all undone she takes it off and throws it on top of her jacket, smirking at Bucky, who has already stripped to the waist. Steve runs his hands over her bra-covered breasts, thumbing her hard nipples through the thin fabric, and she moans. 

Bucky moves Steve out the way so he can start on Peggy's skirt, and Steve strips of his sweater and tshirt. Peggy's skirt falls to the floor and she steps out of it and her shoes at the same time. She's so beautiful, standing there in just bra and panties and stockings, and Steve feels his hard cock throb almost painfully at the sight of her. 

He and Bucky both shuck their pants quickly, leaving them in just their boxers, and Steve drops to his knees in front of Peggy, rolling the stockings down her thighs and calves and off her feet. He looks up as Bucky unhooks her bra and pulls it off, before dropping it unceremoniously on Steve's upturned face. 

Steve splutters as Bucky and Peggy giggle, and he peels the bra from his face, throwing it over his shoulder. He reaches up and smacks Bucky on the ass, then turns his attention back to Peggy, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. She steps out of them gracefully, and fuck, Steve can smell her and she smells so good his mouth is watering and he has to taste, he has to. 

He leans forward and nuzzles her hipbone as Bucky steps behind her and reaches round to play with her breasts, and then Steve is burying his face in her pussy, lapping at it with long licks. She moans, her hand going to his head and grabbing gently at his hair. 

He grins and swirls his tongue around her clit and she whines. 

"Oh my god, Steve, I need..." 

"I know," he says, licking the taste of her from his lips before standing and kissing Bucky over her shoulder. Bucky licks into his mouth, and Steve feels him moan as he tastes Peggy on Steve's tongue. "Do you want one of us to fuck you?" he asks when he pulls back from the kiss, and Peggy nods. "Which?"

"You this time, Bucky next time," she gasps, and Steve nods. 

"Okay. Fuck, Peggy, I can't wait to be inside you, inside your tight cunt," he says, rubbing at her pussy with his fingers as he speaks. 

"What do you think, Peggy?" Bucky asks softly. "Should I fuck Steve as he fucks you? Want to see him fall apart on my cock?"

Peggy nods frantically, and Bucky smiles darkly, leaning down to suck lightly at her neck behind her ear. 

Steve shucks his boxers quickly and leads Peggy over to the bed. She climbs on, laying on her back, and Steve reaches over to fetch the lube and two condoms. He passes the lube and one of the condoms back to Bucky, who gets onto the bed behind him, rubbing his hard cock down Steve's asscrack over his hole, making him bite his lip. 

Steve reaches down and begins to finger Peggy's tight, wet cunt, kissing her as he does so. He feels Bucky's lubed fingers playing with his asshole and pushes his ass back, hoping Bucky will take the hint. He does, pushing in a finger and fucking Steve with it slowly. 

Steve begins to kiss down Peggy's jawline, down her neck and her chest to her breasts, and he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, making her cry out. He feels Bucky add a second finger as he moves his attention to Peggy's other breast, making his hard cock leak precome onto the sheets as it rubs against them. 

By the time Bucky has opened him up, Steve's fingers are soaked, and he pulls them out, sucking them clean before rolling on the condom. 

"You ready?" he asks her, and she nods, pulling him down on top of her as he enters her slowly. She gasps and claws at his back as he fills her, and once he's completely inside he pauses. Then Bucky is pressing inside of him, and it feels so good, being filled and the tightness around his cock at the same time, that he has to recite times tables in his head so he doesn't come right away. 

Bucky starts to move, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, and Steve's eyes almost roll back into his head. He takes a deep breath and begins to move gently inside of Peggy, reaching down to rub his thumb over her clit as he fucks her. He knows he's got the pressure just right when her nails dig into his back and her head tosses on the pillow. 

He keeps up the rhythm, each forward thrust pushing him deep inside Peggy and each backwards movement pushing Bucky's cock more deeply inside him, and it's not long before Peggy comes with a cry, her hips bucking. 

"Fuck, I'm not going to last," Steve laughs breathlessly, and Bucky kisses him on the shoulder. 

"So don't," he says. "Come for us, Steve."

"Yes, Steve," Peggy moans. "Come for us, want you to come for us, please."

Steve feels his orgasm building as he thrusts a few more times before it overtakes him and he stills, crying out. Bucky gasps behind him and bites down on Steve's shoulder as he comes too, and then Bucky is pulling out of Steve gently, getting up to dispose of the condom. Steve leans down to kiss Peggy softly before he pulls out and sits up, throwing his own condom into the basket near the bed. 

"You almost missed," Bucky laughs, and Steve pouts. 

"I did not!" 

"If you get come on our carpet you're the one paying for the dry cleaning."

Peggy laughs at their banter, stretching out her long limbs. 

"I should probably go," she says, and Steve and Bucky both look at her, surprised. 

"But why?" Steve asks. 

"I have a meeting with the admiral first thing tomorrow so I have to not show up in today's clothes," she explains with a smile. 

"But you'll come back?" Bucky's tone is hopeful and she leans up to kiss him first, then Steve. 

"I will."

She gets up and pulls her clothes on as Bucky and Steve watch from the bed. When she's ready to leave, they exchange deep kisses, and Steve goes with her to the door to let her out. When he gets back to bed, Bucky smiles at him. 

"See what happens when you take a chance?" he says gently and Steve kisses him. 

"I'm glad we did."

***

The next day it's all over the news: an intergalactic council has contacted the human council to seek a peace treaty with the turians before any more blood is shed and before there can be an outright war. 

Peggy returns that night, looking slightly frazzled. 

"They're called the citadel council," she explains as Steve hands her a vodka tonic. "They want peace, and they say that there are many other species of alien out there who all coexist peacefully. It seems we've caused quite a stir, and not in a good way."

"So what now?"

"Members of our council will go to the citadel to broker a treaty. Hopefully we can settle this without any further loss of life."

"So it looks like you don't need us after all," Bucky smiles, and Peggy looks up at him through her long lashes. 

"Oh, I don't know about that," she says, before kissing them both deeply.


End file.
